


Downtown

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Severus father was an American, and Severus left for America after he graduated Hogwarts.  Albus is trying to get him to return to British magical society which he left all those years ago, to help him train a young Harry Potter the boy who lived





	1. Albus plots and plans

**Author's Note:**

> As usual just playing with the characters from Harry Potter and JAG and anybody else I drag into this story. This is an alternative universe storyline, I just love Severus beating the stacked odds against him. There are a number of ideas that I borrowed from other fan fiction stories and adapted for my purposes - please forgive me if I get the officer ranks wrong for JAG, if you let me know I will edit change them in the chapter - now please enjoy

Severus lost the connection between himself and his father Tobias Snape, they had joked and laughed like old times when Severus had lived with his father in Cokeworth, Britain.He felt the broken connection, just once a year he could call his father and they could talk and spend time just being with each other.But for this year the call was finished, Severus heard his personal lieutenant and administrative aide a black seal marine shouting at Albus Dumbledore, the British Chief Warlock.

 

What was the old fraud doing here in the American JAG headquarters in America. Severus got up from the rune circle after purifying, clearing it and thanking old and Lady magic for his gift on this and every Halloween night since his father had passed through the veil.He walked to his office door and opened it, the marine saluted and Severus bade a angry young ugly wizard insisting himself to be Albus Dumbledore into his sanctuary and office, followed by his personal lieutenant and Rabb one of the young JAG lawyers who he worked with at times.

 

Albus strode to Severus desk and sat behind it as if it was his.Severus raised one of his eyebrows at Albus actions.Rabb and his personal lieutenant he knew where waiting for his reaction to Albus, they knew he did not suffer fools gladly, and especially anybody from the magical society.

 

Severus asked in a very calm and controlled voice “Mr Dumbledore, perhaps I might have my desk back.I believe you are the wrong side of it, and what was so urgent that you woke everybody up within ten miles so you could visit me at midnight.Professor McGonagall hasn’t washed your underwear for the week perhaps, Flitwick hasn’t bowed down and kissed your arse today? or perhaps the house elves staged a musical called Albus the bumbling psychopathic idiot, based on the mundane musical Sweeny Todd?” Severus would play along with the imposter in front of him, after all there were only a few people who knew him from both societies.

 

Albus just looked at the army officer who was working for JAG as a supposed colonel, he had been looking for Severus since he had disappeared from British magical society after he had completed his last OWL exam, the loser parents hadn’t even waited to the end of summer before sending him to a good military wizarding American school for his last two years of education, and then Severus had departed the British wizarding society after the graduation ceremony for the backward American mundane society.

Albus had arranged two pathways for the man in front of him, and neither had Severus running to his father’s home country of America after the end of his fifth year.But no matter, Severus would be his tonight and finally fulfil the destiny that he had laid out for him!

Albus had plans for the man before him, Severus was to be one of his important pieces on his large chess board of life.He had selected Severus to be a pawn, albeit a very important pawn in the game he was playing to win. Albus had groomed Severus the first time he saw him in his mother’s arms, and then when he was eleven and sorted into the snake pit house.But Severus had escaped his fate and life, and Albus was here to drag him back to British Magical society to fulfil another role, he was to become the new potions master at Hogwarts and keep the abused boy who lived Harry Potter alive until the boy was able to walk in front of the Dark Lord and was killed, leaving British society to his control and power. The fact that Severus and the boy had to die was inconsequential to Albus.They like everybody else was expendable to his plans, and the bonus was that the wizard in front of him would save him so much money by brewing the school potions.

Albus looked at Severus with his twinkling eyes and stated “You are to pack immediately and come back to Hogwarts with me.You are to be our new potions master now that Professor Slughorn has retired.You are needed immediately to start brewing all the infirmary and school potions”Albus looked at Severus with his fake grandfatherly blue eyes and said “I know that you wish to full fill your life dream and passion of being a potions master….after all the potions that you have patented since you left Hogwarts have changed the magical society…..but to charge people for the use of those potions Severus…what were you thinking off…..”

Rabb and Severus personal lieutenant looked at Severus, then at each other and smiled waiting for the brown stuff to hit the fan.And their commanding officer did not disappoint them, in fact the language their commanding officer used in his native accent would have made even the most fouled mouth marine blush thought Rabb.

“Well I think that meant no” whispered Rabb to Snape’s personal lieutenant and the officer nodded his agreement to Rabb. After what was the young madman hoping to achieve demanding Snape one of the finest JAG officers they had to return to his mother’s home country of Britain.

Albus looked at Severus and played the card that would determine Severus loyalty to him and his supposed order of the light “Its for your sister Lilly Potter nee Evans……You must ensure that her only child survives….”And if the watching JAG officers thought that Severus previous outburst would have shamed a marine then it was nothing on what left his mouth now, as Severus remembered his relationship with Lilly and what she and others in British magical society had managed to do to him all those years ago. 


	2. Humilation and changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the back story regarding Severus and the marauders. How can Severus live without his friendship to his best friend Lilly Evans. Is he destined to become a high ranking death eater and spy for the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have edited the first chapter, so that this chapter makes sense. Albus etc bashing, please enjoy

If anybody thought they knew what the character Michael felt like in the Godfather films, it was Severus Snape. No matter how much he tried to get away from the British wizarding world, it kept trying to draw him back into its insidious grip.

It had been many years since he had revoked his British wizarding citizenship. He was still a British citizen, but had dual American citizenship as well. When he had revoked his British Wizarding citizenship and became a full member of the American wizarding society, he became dual citizen of both America and Britain. 

Severus looked at his desk and around his office in the JAG headquarters, Albus Dumbledore the bane of his bloody life had managed to barge his way into his life again. Sprouting his orders and wishes, expecting everybody to fall into line with what he wanted. But Severus was not that naive teenager any more.

For five long years, Severus had been at the end of the man’s paternalistic and crap attitude. Bullied, alone except for a supposed friend from a rival house at the British public wizarding school Hogwarts.

Hated by his peers, despised and bullied within his house of Slytherin for a being a poor half-blood son of a disgraced witch. Almost killed numerous times by the group called the marauders, and finally his only best friend had turned from him, when he lashed out at her in humiliation and hurt.

Now after more than fifteen years away from British wizarding society, his beloved family and the old pounce wanted him to just up sticks and follow the plans they had. Fifteen years ago his parents had sided with Albus, and the professors at Hogwarts. Fifteen years ago he had been sent to a American Wizarding military school, to ensure he was put on the straight and narrow. Fifteen years ago, he had been left to the mercies of a strange country, school and traditions. Fifteen years ago he had his lucky break in life, ten years ago when he finally competed his potion mastery he relinquished his birth right and joined the wizarding country that had accepted him with open arms.

Ten years ago, he had sat in an drab office of the American wizarding ministry and signed away his rights to the Prince Lordship, to his younger brother Augustus Snape Prince of fifteen years. He had felt finally free of all the crap that had been his life in Britain. Free of poverty, bullying, pressure to take sides in a wizarding war that would cause more harm to Britain’s wizarding society, then just Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore fighting over spoils like rabid dogs at the end of a feast.

Severus would never forgive or forget the actors in his melodramatic life up to his summer of his fifteenth year. That summer alone he had been put under the crautious curse five times, twice by his own house mates and three times by James Potter the leader of the gang of bullies. The final humiliation had been when Severus had been hung upside down, and his tatty trousers and pants removed for the whole school to see. Oh what a laugh it was, the ugly, poor teenager the laughing stock of Hogwarts school again. Then is best friend Lilly Evans nee Potter had forsaken him, because he called her a mud blood in desperation and humiliation. Even after begging and demeaning himself, she had just looked down her nose and ignored him! Of course he had hidden away in his dormitory, especially after the bullying he suffered from all sides escalated, to the point where he felt safer hidden in an old room in the dungeons hungry and forgotten. He had taken his OWLS, and the food he managed to sneak and hide from the great hall one day he eked out to last the last two weeks of term. 

In fact he saw the absence of food, as a positive experience. After all back in Cokeworth, his home town near Manchester, there would little food on the table with his father drinking his wages away. He remembered the last time he saw Hogwarts, from the carriage that took the pupils from the school to the Hogsmede train station. He waited for the suburban train an hour after the Hogwarts school express, that took all the children to Kings Cross London. He used the last of his money he had earned completing his peers schoolwork to buy a ticket to Manchester, and then he hitched hiked his way back to his summer prison. Waiting all summer for another wonderful year to start, when he became the punching bag of his peers and professors, instead of the punching bag of his father, at least at Hogwarts he was guaranteed three meals a day and a warm bed. 

Even though Severus caught the later suburban train to Manchester, he made it back to his house in Cokeworth before the Hogwarts Express even arrived at Kings Cross Station. Severus was wearing his second hand mundane clothes, and had nipped into the mundane barbers and had a punk hair style, dying his hair a mixture of red, white and blue. When he left the barbers he felt renewed and part of the young mundane scene. Everybody at the time in the mundane world was wearing tatty, second hand clothes held together by safety pins. They ripped their clothes artistically and with their hairstyles made a statement that they were dangerous, they hang round in packs Severus noticed, smoking and laughing together and enjoying the summer heatwave in 1976.

Severus let himself into the small three bedroom terrace house, that his family called home. He noticed that the front stoop was washed, the windows clean and new curtains at the windows. The outside of the house looked well cared and looked after. Inside the house he saw it had been decorated, there was a new kitchen and bathroom, the small back garden looked well-kept and tendered, with the customary vegetable and fruit patch, and surprisingly a magical potions garden as well. With a sigh Severus dragged his old second hand trunk upstairs to his room. He noticed that the rest of the house had been decorated, and in the small box room a nursery had been set up. The only room that had been left was his bedroom. It still had the fading wallpaper, the posters covering the bedroom door to hide the damage his father’s and Severus fists had done to the door in the past. The only new thing in the room, was a bed with underneath storage, with new bed clothes on it. Severus quickly out his meagre possessions away, and left the house to wander down by the river bank, where no fish or wild life lived. The river over the years had been poisoned by the factories in Cokeworth. But it was still a quiet place for Severus to go to, especially since his friendship with Lilly was ended, and she would claim the park as her own, seeing as the park although straddling the two different areas of Cokeworth, was seen as being the tofts park and not for the likes of the downers, as his part of Cokeworth town was called.

The park itself had been built by an industrial tycoon in the late Victorian era, to give back to the tycoon’s home town something. The man had built the hospital and schools for the town as well. The park although opened to everybody, was only used by the middle and upper classes of the time, and this tradition had continued to the present time. 

Normally the only time the downers ventured into the park was for the fairs and circuses that toured the country though out the summer months. Some bright spark, in the distant past had decided to add an indoor and outdoor swimming pool for the citizens of Cokeworth. Which had the bonus of ensuring the downers continued to keep away from the park and the other part of Cokeworth continued to commandeer it 

Going into the town centre was a major military manoeuvre, and could take the best part of the day. In 1976 there were few cars, and hardly any cars in the downers side. To get to the town centre you walked for five miles or took the bus there and back. 

Most families had small children, and the women found it easier to shop at the local Fine Fare supermarket and local shops in the shopping parade. Vegetables and fruit were grown in your back garden, and a few people kept rabbits and chickens, not as pets but as meat for their table. In the Downers, nobody looked a gift horse in the mouth, yes things happened to fall off lorries quite regularly but nobody told the local coppers. Of course even the Snape’s had never been able to afford even the fallen goods, so Severus had long ago learned to go without in his life. 

Severus walked along the river bank, thinking about what had happened this last year at Hogwarts. He thought about the NEWTS he would start studying next year, and the freedom he had now he didn’t have the constrain of Lilly’s friendship to tie him back. He knew he done enough in his OWLS, to take any subject he wanted to now. He had to take transfiguration, charms and herbology, he now thought about what he wanted his electives to be and decided on arithmancy, runes ancient and modern with alchemy, potions and DADA to totally piss of everybody he would take history of magic as well. Eight subjects equated to roughly sixteen hours of study a week, and the rest of the time was their own. Most people completed the three core subjects and another one or maybe two, making five NEWT subjects. The electives were usually considered the soft options, subjects that you were good in or easy to get NEWTS such as care of magical creatures, divination or astronomy. Severus knew that Lilly would take the easy options and ditch potions as soon as she could. For five long years he had been her partner, and helped her with their school work. Especially potions, it still grated that the professors assumed that it was Lilly helping him pass his coursework and not the other way round. Well he had not really tried at school with this coursework, wizarding OWLS and NEWTS were based upon the mundane schooling examination system. OWL and NEWT coursework countered for nothing, the only thing that mattered in passing your OWLS and NEWTS was the exams at the end of the fifth and seventh year. 

When Severus a very intelligent child had realised this, he had stopped trying to please the professors at the school. After all he realised, they had no influence on his final OWL or NEWT grade. The number of times Slughorn, the deputy headmistress or even the old fart Dumbledore had threatened him with informing his parents, if his abysmal attitude towards school and school work continued. Severus had sneered at them in their offices, and dared them to contact his parents. After all he knew his parents couldn’t care less about him and his future. 

Severus sat on the river bank, looking at nothing as his thought through his options, when the time came that he would be dropped off home reluctantly by Lilly’s parents, he stood up and made his way slowly back to his home in Spinners End. The one thing that Severus thanked any and all Gods for, was that his parents despised him, and would not even noticed for at least a day if he was home or not. His father would be in drunken stupor most nights, and his mother would ignore him while she fantasied about the life she could have had, if she hadn’t fallen in love with Tobias Snape and had a half blood son.

Severus let himself into the small house, and went to go upstairs to room, when his mother called him into the small kitchen. Severus just ignored her, and carried on up the stairs to his room. He found himself flying down the stairs and entering the kitchen where he found both his parents sitting at the kitchen table, looking worried and upset at him.


End file.
